


Shootingstar

by Vulnonapix



Series: Basement [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Piers is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers is watching the night sky
Relationships: Piers & Jirachi
Series: Basement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Shootingstar

Piers looks tiredly out of the window.

He cannot sleep and is therefore watching the night sky.

Maybe he should ask Lucina if it could use dark void.

He sighs briefly and thinks about his life.

His sister, his career, his city, Rose, Raihan and Leon and his basement.

Grima has settled in well and everyone else is happy, but Soren and Lucina seem to be concerned.

"Does it have anything to do with Arceus?"

He wonders and looks briefly at his wall mirror.

Grima sometimes watches him through the mirror and Piers sometimes wonders if Arceus can do that too.

Briefly shakes his head and looks outside again.

"Huh, a Shootingstar..."

It appears to have fallen near Spikeford.

He reaches for his jacket and starts walking.

Stardust and Starpieces are expensive to sell and the lights in Spikeford need to be fixed.

He pulls the jacket closer to him, as he walks on on the route.

He soon finds the location and remains slightly shocked.

There are no starpieces or dust in the hole, but a small Pokémon.

He carefully walks towards the Pokemon and notices that it is trembling heavily.

Piers quickly takes off his jacket and wraps it around the little Pokemon.

He quickly runs home to examine it. 

The Pokemon was still asleep when Piers enters his living room.

He carefully places the Pokémon on the couch and starts looking for wounds.

It is not hurt, but it was still strange that it was still sleeping.

Piers sighs briefly and gets up to make a bottle for the Pokemon.

He always has milk powder there because he often takes care of Toxels.

When the milk has got warm, he goes back to the living room.

The Pokémon was still asleep and Piers is beginning to wake it up carefully.

"Wake up little star, the time has come to say hello.   
It's time to wake and play, to draw and fight.   
Good morning little star, it's nice to have you here. Please open up your eyes and smile."

He sings and the Pokémon slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning, are you hungry?"

He asks and the Pokémon crocks his head.

"Jirachi?"

Piers carefully gives him the bottle and it starts to drink.

"Do you want anything else? "

He asks when it was done, but it shakes his head.

It flies back and forth briefly before it comes to a stop in front of Piers.

It carefully plucks a slip of paper from it's head and hands it to Piers.

His expression becomes sad and Piers looks confused.

'Your wish, I have to fulfill your wish now.'

Says it quietly and Piers pulls out a pen.

He could finally end the misery in Spikeford and the city could get the recognition it deserves.

He is about to make the first line when he suddenly stops.

"And then? What happens if I make the request?"

Jirachi crocks his head briefly.

'Then I'll sleep again. '

Piers looks at it.

"But you just woke up."

It looks sadly down and Piers puts the pen away.

"You know what? I'm just going to not wish for anything yet, okay?"

Jirachi looks at him in confusion.

"But it's your right, isn't it?"

Piers shakes his head briefly.

"It's alright."

He carefully takes Jirachi in his arms and cuddles with it.

"Please don't be sad, ok? It makes me pretty sad to see babies sad."

Jirachi nods briefly and snuggles into the man's chest.

"What do we do now? Do you have a place you can call home?"

He asks and Jirachi shakes its head.

"Well then it's best to come to the basement. Don't worry, it's very cozy down there and I'm sure that you will also make friends with the others."

It nods briefly and Piers thinks for a moment.

"But you still need a nice nickname ... How about Stella?"

Jirachi looks at him and thinks for a moment before nodding.

Stella closes their eyes and falls asleep again, knowing that it will wake up tomorrow.


End file.
